Brown and Violet
by Kikusui179
Summary: Hetalia Fanfiction. Related to Russia and not used to affection, she doesn't get what's happening to her. PrussiaXRomania. My version, not the one in the show... Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... I wish I did.
1. Don't Touch Me

Um… this is gonna suck. (P.S haven't decided on country or human yet….) Romania's name is Alexandreina Iliesca

Don't touch me (Chapter One)

"Romania!" Italy shouted after me. I finished tying my hair back with a blue ribbon and looked over at him. "What?" I asked him. He kept running towards me at an alarming speed, skidding and almost falling. He righted himself, shockingly, and smiled. "Germany said that we're having a meeting tomorrow!" he told me happily. I groaned, my violet eyes closing. "Another one?" I asked him, irritation dripping from my voice. His smile faded a bit and he said, "Don't you like the meetings?"

Ok, honestly? I hate the meetings. All that happens is a bunch of people arguing and then Germany yells at everyone. "No, Italy. I don't like the meetings," I said softly. He frowned a little at that and said, "Oh well! I have to go now!" He ran off before I could reply. Absently, I brushed a strand of my light brown hair behind my ear. "Hey Hungary," someone said conversationally. I turned around, a bit mad. "Romania. Why are you looking for my sister?" I asked him, taking in his details without realizing it. Silver hair and red eyes, blue military outfit and thigh high boots. He had a sword strapped to his hip and was resting a hand on the hilt, ready to draw it.

"You look a hell of a lot like her, you know," he said, smirking. "Oh shut up. You're Prussia, aren't you? I can tell, mainly because you're an ass," I said, sounding like Austria. "Someone has been around the prissy aristocrat too long," Prussia told me. "Oh. Sorry Mr. I-never-got-an-education. I'll use small words," I told him, purposely being rude. He tilted his head and, rolling his eyes, said, "And now I really know you're not Hungary." My hand floated up above my eyes and, before my brain could tell it not to smack him, hit him straight across the face. For a second, the scene was frozen, as if it was a drawing or a photo. There was a red mark on his cheek and he started to laugh. "Masochist," I muttered.

"That was awesome!" He said happily. Disbelief must have flickered across my face, since he stopped laughing and looked at me. "Violet eyes? You're not related to Russia, are you?" I glared at him, itching to hit him again, and said, "He's my brother. Why?" He flicked a stray strand of my hair and said, "Hungary doesn't have violet eyes." I hit his hand away from my face, muttering, "Do not touch me." Playfully, he said, "Why? Does it _excite_ you?" I closed my eyes, taking a calming breath. "No. I just don't want you to touch me." Pivoting on my heel, I started to walk away. Feeling a slight pressure on my shoulder, I looked back. "Hasn't anyone in that house told you that it's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you?" Prussia's eyes glinted with mischief. "Oh shut up," I said. "According to Hungary, you aren't a person."

He looked up and said, "Well, speak of the devil." Hungary pushed his hand off my shoulder and said, "Don't you listen? I've told you not to touch anyone in my family." Softly, I said, "I don't need any help, Hungary. I'm fine." She ignored me and held up her frying pan. "You still have that piece of crap?" Prussia laughed. She swung it at him and there was a loud CLANG. "Again? That's four times," I told her.

She laughed and said, "Come on. Austria is wondering where you went." I groaned and looked at Prussia. "Is he alright?" I asked. Hungary shrugged, "Don't know and don't care. Let's go." We started to walk back. A short while later, Austria met up with us. He said nothing, just walked with us. I fell a bit behind them, as I normally do. My curiosity got the better of me after a few minutes. "Hungary? Why do you hate Prussia so much?" She looked over her shoulder at me and shrugged. "We just never got along, I suppose," she said at last. I nodded, knowing there was more to the story. I didn't say anything though.

After we got back to the house, I walked up to my room. I sat down on my window. It's got a small sill with pillows and bedding. Grabbing my art pencils and my sketchbook, I tucked my feet under me and started to draw. Quick sketch lines were soon followed by darker, longer marks. I replaced my pencils with charcoal and began to shade. At some level, I realized Austria was watching me draw, but I was too far engrossed in my art.

**(Author's note) Soooo? Does it suck as much as I think it does? I bet it does….**


	2. My Name Is

Um… this is gonna suck. (P.S haven't decided on country or human yet….) Romania's name is Alexandreina Iliesca

My name is…. (Chapter Two)

I finished shading and began to color. "Alex," Hungary's pet name for me. "Are you alright?" I looked up for a fraction of a second, "What? I'm fine." She looked over at me and sighed. "Ok. Dinner will be in about an hour." She left without saying anything else. "My name is not Alex," I muttered to myself. "It's Alexandreina Iliesca. She never gets it right." I heard a short, bitter laugh and looked up again. "Alex? She calls you Alex?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes. She does. Anyway, are you here on business Germany? Austria should be in his study." He shook his head. "No. Actually, I just finished with that. I was looking for Hungary."

Of course. "Hungary…. Hmm. I don't know where she went." He sighed and turned, "Well. Thanks anyway Romania." I nodded and bent back over my drawing. I finished coloring a few minutes later. I could hear Germany and Hungary talking, I could even hear bits of their conversation. I grabbed a blanket off my bed and curled up on my window seat. Since I'm on the second floor, I can see the whole grounds. A flash of silver went by my field of vision. Was I hallucinating? No. There it was again. "Doesn't know when to quit…" I said softly. I stood up, quickly walking into my closet. I grabbed my black uniform and changed. Giving myself a quick once over, I tied my hair back, this time with a black ribbon, and strapped my sword to my hip.

I opened to window and dangled my feet over, calculating the safest way to jump. Sliding off the window sill, I landed safely. "Looking for Germany?" I asked him, leaning against the wall and resting a hand on my sword's hilt. He jumped slightly and I smirked. "He's in there. Talking to Hungary. Did I scare you?" He shook his head, but grudgingly said, "Ja. You did." I noticed something a bit out of place then. In various spots, his blue uniform had turned purple and black. "Are you bleeding?" I asked him sharply. He nodded, "Ja. Someone attacked me." I sighed and grabbed his hand, "Well. Come on." I led him around the side of the house, looking in the windows as we walked. "W-what are you doing?" He asked me, irritably. "Sh! I don't want Hungary to see me." Cautiously, I opened the front door, bolting in as soon as I saw it was clear. I lightly pushed him into the largely empty music room and closed the door behind me. "Stay here. And if you leave, I swear I will tell Hungary you attacked me," I told him before walking out. "Mira! Mira, come over here and bring the first aid things."

Mira nodded and brought the things I requested. "Come," I told her, walking back to the music room. As I opened the door, Mira gasped involuntarily, and I shook my head. Prussia had taken his jacket off and the white shirt underneath was soaked with crimson. "Ja. So, Mira. See what I need you to do?" She shook her head, whispering, "But… Miss Hungary said not to help him!" I pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind me. "I don't care. You are to help him." I said shortly. I placed my hand to my forehead and softly said, "Someone attacked you, ja? And they apparently hurt you." He nodded, bitterness all over his face. "If you ever tell anyone…" I shook my head, "I won't. But you owe me."

Mira opened the first aid bag, motioning for Prussia to lift his shirt. He did so, wincing as the dried blood caught and tore off. She bit the inside of her lip as she realized how badly he was hurt. Quietly, I told her, "We have sedatives right? Use them. I don't care what Hungary says." She nodded and, when Prussia looked away, injected the sedatives into his arm. His eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the floor. "Mira. Thank you." She nodded and started dressing his wounds.

I suppose I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes back up, it was dark out. Mira was gone and so was Prussia. I must have also missed dinner. I quietly walked back up to my room and curled up under the sheets. I had unstrapped my sword and thrown it into a corner of my room. Therefore, there was no reason for anything to be poking into my leg. I pulled the sheets off of me and looked. Nothing on the bed, but there was something in my pants pocket. I pulled out a small square of paper with my name penned on it. It wasn't Mira's cursive, or Hungary's loopy writing. It wasn't thin enough to be Austria's either.

That left one person. Prussia. I didn't know what he wanted or why he would write a note to me. I hid it deep in my closet, praying that Hungary, or worse, Austria wouldn't find it. That note haunted my dreams, making it near impossible to sleep. I woke up four or five times. The last time I woke up, I got up. I shut my door and walked into my closet, unearthing the note. Romania, it said on it. And I read it, shocked at its contents.

**(Author's note) Meheheheh. Cliffhanger! Take that! So…. Positive and negative feedback welcome!**


	3. Bitter Words and Cynical Remarks

Um… this is gonna suck. (P.S haven't decided on country or human yet….) Romania's name is Alexandreina Iliesca

Bitter Words and Cynical Remarks(Chapter Three)

I don't know what I was expecting. Just not this. I guess I was expecting a bit of gratitude, followed by bitter words and cynical remarks. _'Romania,' _it said on the front. I unfolded it cautiously, afraid of ripping it. _'Thanks. I hate to have to say that, but I owe you. Big time. Germany said that I should,' _the pen grew hesitant here, _'ask a girl out if I owed her. I don't really know though. See ya at the meeting tomorrow. Prussia.' _His signature was scrawled, as if he had been under time pressure to finish.

"Alex? Alex! Are you awake?" Hungary's voice reached me in the closet. "Yeah!" I shouted back. "I'm getting dressed!" I pulled on one of my purple uniforms. I didn't want to deal with tying my hair so I snatched one of my hats that I never wear. I walked out carrying my boots, pulling them on before I left the room. I had buried the note again. "ALEX! Hurry up!" Hungary's irritable voice rang out. "I'M COMING DAMMIT!" I shouted back. I walked out, ignoring Hungary's stunned look. "Well?" I said peevishly. She didn't say anything, just turned and walked.

I followed her. Walking down the stairs and out the door. Straight to the meeting hall. I absently ran my hands through my hair, trying to brush it. "Romania," Austria said. "Did you even brush your hair this morning?" I shook my head, but said nothing. I didn't fancy the idea of what Austria and Hungary would do if they found out that I had a soft spot, (however small), for Prussia. I walked in, sitting next to Italy. Prussia walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me. "Cutting it a bit close," I said, not looking at him.

He bent his head towards my ear, whispering, "Did you find-" I cut him off, hissing, "Not. Now." Italy looked over, interested. I jerked my head first in his direction, then in Hungary and Austria's. He nodded and leaned his chair back on two legs with his signature grin. "Testing gravity? Have fun falling," I said with a smile in my voice. He looked up, losing his balance. The chair slipped out and he fell. "Told you," I sang. "Oh shush. Help me up, will ya?" I rolled my eyes, but extended my hand to him. He took it and got up. Italy looked over and then looked up. "Germany!" Italy said, delighted. I didn't hear since I was a bit focused on helping Prussia up. After he got up, I hit him with my hat. "Hey!" He yelled. "What was that for?" I pointed at the overturned chair, "For being an idiot. Gravity is a constant force."

Germany conveniently walked to the front at that moment. Prussia flipped the chair right side up and sat down. I put my hat back on and turned to look at Germany. "Well. Today, we need to address the problems going on between countries. Anyone have any problems to address?" Silence greeted his question. England slowly raised his hand. Germany nodded and England said, "Well. America and I have been arguing." "Nuh uh!" America shouted at him. "It's just 'cause you won't admit that I'm way better than you!" I sighed and put my head on the table. This was going to be a long meeting….

After a tedious and trying hour, Germany finally let us go. I stood up, pivoting and walking out. Walking over to the small fence that borders the field surrounding the hall, I sat down and leaned against it. Austria walked past me, followed closely by Hungary. I was looking out into the field, so I didn't notice Prussia until I felt his warm breath by my ear. "Did you find my note?" he asked me. I jumped slightly and said, confused, "What? Oh, yes. Here, sit. Why do you ask?" He sat down and said dismissively, "Well, I didn't want Hungary or Prissy to get ahold of it." I started to laugh until he lightly placed his hand on my shoulder. "You read it, ja?" I nodded, surprised at the sudden contact. He took his hand, so recently on my shoulder and lightly pushed me. "Anyway, why did you _really_ want to know if I found it?" I asked jokingly, playfully even.

He glared at me, going so far as to lightly punch my shoulder. A kind of easy truce had been established before. "Sorry about Hungary," I blurted out, covering my mouth after I said that. "Kesesesese… You think I care?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. "So long as she doesn't hit me with that damn frying pan again." I flicked my eyes up, ensuring that she wasn't there. "You worry too much," Prussia said, as if it was the clearest fact in the world. "Well, she's made me paranoid. I should just go live with my brothers…." I muttered darkly, sounding far too much like Russia. "Brothers? Oh. Russia and Lithuania?" He asked, interested. "Ja," I said, nodding. "I've been living with Hungary for a while, but I like it better there." I don't know what possessed me to tell him that, but I did.

"What's this I hear?" Russia asked me. "Considering coming home?" I jumped up and hugged him, "Russia! I haven't seen you in a while!" He jumped a little from my sudden show of affection, "Dreina… you haven't been by since Christmas." I looked up, "That long?" He nodded, "Latvia misses you, you know." I quietly stepped back a bit, "Probably because he has someone who's a bit nice when I'm there." He shrugged, "I suppose. Are you going to come back?" I nodded, "Ja! Why wouldn't I? Austria and Hungary are nice, but they're annoying me." He smiled, briefly looking happy, then turned and walked back.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said, turning to face Prussia again. He was standing up and was very close to me. The trademark grin was in place and I smiled, despite the fact that it was just encouraging him. "Don't let Specs get that note. Kay?" I nodded, saying, "I have to get back. Bye Prussia." His grin faded, "Of course. Good bye." We parted, saying nothing further. I walked back to the house, elated that I was never coming back again.

As soon as I walked in, Hungary bombarded me with questions. Are you alright? Where were you? You're sure you're fine? Positive? I got pretty mad and turned, shouting, "FOR THE FOURTH TIME! I'M FINE!" Her face turned from concern, to shock, to anger, to cold acceptance. "Well. I see you don't need me to worry." She turned and walked back into the house. Thank god I was leaving.

**(Author's note) Gah! She's leaving? I think that's good, since Hungary is super over-protective.**


	4. Reunions

Reunions (Chapter four)

I threw things into bags haphazardly, not caring where they went. "Alexandreina Iliesca." Crap. I'm in trouble now. Austria only uses my full name when I'm in deep trouble. "Yeah?" I asked without turning around. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" I nodded, but didn't elaborate. "To where?" he asked me. "Does it matter? You're acting like I'm Italy." I said dismissively. Austria just stood there, in the doorway. "Fine. Since it matters so much to you, I'm going back to live with my brothers."

I went back to packing and he said, "Are you crazy?" I shook my head, "No. I've been here for quite a while. Hungary and I have caught up and now I can leave." I heard his footsteps walk away and threw the rest of my things back into the bags. Walking into my closet, I picked up the note and tucked it into my pocket. I looked into the hallway and figured that it would be much faster to just throw my stuff out the window and walk down without it. So I did. I dropped the bags out and then walked down. "Are you serious about this Alex?" I turned around, angrily saying, "Ja! I am. And my name is Alexandreina!" I walked out of the house and grabbed my bags happily. "Took you long enough," a man with brown hair said. "Lithuania?" I asked, shocked. He'd gotten a lot taller. "Ja. Russia sent Estonia and I to come get you." I rolled my eyes, "He acts like I'm still five."

"Well, you are younger than him," Estonia told me. I glared at him, "And I'm older than both of you. So shush. Let's just get going." Lithuania nodded and we walked over to the carriage. "He actually let you guys take it?" Estonia nodded, "yeah. We were surprised too. But Latvia had to stay there and we wanted to take him with us." Lovely. That was just fantastic. "Is Latvia alright?" Lithuania shrugged, "Who knows? I hope he is." I nodded and climbed into the carriage. Lithuania and Estonia got in and we were off. The ride was surprisingly smooth and I ended up falling asleep on Lithuania's shoulder.

When I woke up, I was curled up on my old bed and cocooned in blankets . I smiled, content with where I was. "Morning Dreina." I yawned, "Good morning Ivan." He lightly tapped my necklace, "You still have it?" I untied the back of it and looked at it. A Saint Christopher medal and my dragon charm. I didn't remember putting it on, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just surprised you still have it." I started to reply, but Latvia ran in. "You ARE here!" he shouted happily. Before I could respond, he had hopped onto the bed and locked his arms around my neck. "Estonia and Lithuania told me you were coming, but I thought they were kidding!" he continued. "Um… Latvia? You can let go now," I said, feeling and looking uncomfortable. Latvia glanced at me, then at Russia and let go. "Sorry Romania. Last time I saw you was… Hmm…. Christmas?"

I nodded, "Ja! I haven't been back in a while." He got up, "Well, Estonia is calling me. I'll see you later Romania!" I shook my head a bit, "Hyper that one… Is he always like that?" Russia nodded, "He's only seen you that one time though… Oh. Germany has scheduled another meeting for tonight." I groaned and curled up. Might as well enjoy these last few hours. As I was drifting back into sleep, I heard, "Please stay, Dreina… don't leave again." I remember wanting to ask what he meant, but I was asleep.

When I woke up again, it was about noon. The day was crisp and cold and I looked out the window. My view outside was soon obscured by snow. I opened the window, "Hey! Keep the snowballs away from the windows!" Estonia looked up and held up a snowball, "What?" I began to close the window, "Never mind!" I wandered into the closet, looking for something warm to pull on. Running my fingers over the various items, I stopped at a knitted jacket. I pulled it off the hanger and pulled it on. "Let's see…" I muttered, grabbing mittens. With that I walked down and out. I half hid, forming a snowball and throwing it at Estonia. "Hey!" he yelled at Lithuania. "We had a truce till the forts were done!" I snickered and walked over, "You guys are having a snowball fight?" Estonia nodded, making more snowballs and building his fort.

Lithuania looked over, "You wanna join in Romania?" I smiled, "Really? Can I?" Lithuania looked at Estonia, "Do you care, Estonia?" He shook his head, glasses falling off his nose. "Ok then!" I said happily, sitting down in the snow and making a fort. A snowball flew over my head and I looked up. "Hey…" I said, throwing one back. Lithuania ducked and returned fire. Soon, the three of us were in a full-fledged snowball war. I tried to throw and make my fort better. I ducked as a snowball came flying towards me. I flung one back and there was a smacking sound. I peeked over the edge and saw Estonia scraping snow off his glasses. "You got creamed by a girl!" Lithuania taunted him. I picked up a snowball from my pile and threw it at Lithuania. "Hey!" he shouted. "No fair!" I picked another snowball up and said, "All's fair in love and war, manechin!" He glared at me, "I'm not a…. manechin." I tossed another snowball at him, "Do you even know what manechin means?" He shook his head, "No…." I rolled my eyes, "It means a dumb person. Literally it means dummy."

That was his cue to throw another snowball at me and I half dodged it. I hit my shoulder and exploded. I ducked down fully, making my fort stronger and letting Estonia and Lithuania fight. "Romania!" I turned around, jumping slightly. "Oh. Hi, Latvia," I said, half watching the fight. "Hi! Someone with white hair and red eyes is here! He wanted to know where you were." I looked over my shoulder at the snowball war and then back, "Sounds like Prussia. Is he with you?" Latvia nodded and ran off. Ok… that was strange. I went back to making my fort and making snowballs. Occasionally, I looked up over the edge of the wall. I looked back and saw Prussia. "Get down," I hissed. "You want Estonia and Lithuania to cream you?" He smirked, but ducked down. "Help me please. I'm trying to do like four things at once. GOTT VERDAMMT ESTONIA! LAY OFF!" Prussia jumped a bit, "You speak German?" I rolled my eyes, "Later!"

Lithuania looked over, "Cheater! Allies are not allowed!" I looked up, shouting, "He's not helping me! We're talking! Go back to fighting with Estonia manechin!" He flung a snowball at me, which missed by a good margin, followed by a choice insult. I stuck my tongue out and ducked back down. "Ignore my idiotic family," I told Prussia. He looked at my neck and lightly tapped my necklace, "The Order of the Dragul, ja?" I rubbed my thumb across the medal, a gesture that I barely noticed anymore, and looked at the dragon, "Ja. It's also my lucky sign. Old superstition. Speaking of which…" I tapped the cross at the top of his uniform, "Teutonic Knights?" He nodded. Then, perfect timing as usual, Estonia threw a huge snowball at the fort. A hole appeared as if by magic and I closed my eyes. "So, you going to take that?" Prussia asked me. My violet eyes flew open, "Hell no."

**(Author's note) ... I got one review. To people who read this, please review. I want to know how to improve this... -_- Thanks for reading it.**


	5. Thoughts

Thoughts (Chapter Five)

He laughed and asked, "So what do you need me to do?" I was fixing the hole that Estonia had made and I told him, "Snowballs. As many as you can make. Gott verdammt…." Another snowball had flown in. I looked over the edge, "I am older than both of you! Now stop! Fight with each other for a while!" Estonia and Lithuania looked at each other and then both flew a snowball at me. I ducked down and then yelled, "MANECHINS!" With that, I went back to fixing the hole in the fort. "Manechins?" Prussia asked me, interested. "It means dummy in Romanian. Describes my brothers quite well, ja?" I said. "Wait…. If you're related to Russia, why do you speak German?" I flipped my hand dismissively, "Austria." He nodded and went back to making snowballs.

Since there was a snowball barrage hitting the walls of my fort, I was doing more repairs than anything else. "Well. Since they appear to be allies now, it's allowed. LATVIA! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Latvia happily ran over, dodging a snowball and ducking behind the wall, "What happened?" I continued packing snow onto the walls, "Either go tell your brothers to lay off or help me." Happily, he said, "Ok! What do you want me to help you with?" I picked up some more snow and packed it onto the walls, looking through the small hole I'd left. "Um… make the walls thicker." Estonia and Lithuania had connected their forts. _'Crap. This is not good. What did I get myself into?'_ My thoughts kicked into overdrive and I picked up a small snowball. I tossed it into the air and caught it. "Hm…" I muttered to myself, weighing the options carefully. The wind died down, along with the barrage. "Throw the snowballs on three, ok?" I told Latvia. He nodded, looking happy at the prospect of pelting his brothers.

I looked over the edge again. Lithuania and Estonia were making their fort stronger. Perfect timing. "One… two….. THREE!" Lithuania looked up and Latvia hit his face with a snowball. He yelled a indefinable word and Estonia looked up too. I threw a snowball and it smacked into his shoulder. "Hey!" he yelled at us, "That was uncalled for!" I stuck my tongue out at him and ducked back down. "Children!" a female voice called us. "Ukraine!" Latvia shouted, running over and hugging her. She jumped a little, but fondly patted his head. I happily ran over too, "Ukraine!" She smiled sunnily, happily.

Estonia and I looked at each other and I said, "Tomorrow. I will kick your butt." He shook his head, but said nothing. Latvia grabbed Ukraine's hand, dragging her inside, saying, "Come on! Big brother is in his study." She nodded, following him. I watched them go inside, followed by Lithuania and Estonia. I walked back over to my fort, sitting down next to Prussia. He was forming snowballs, his fingers nimbly shaping them. I watched him for a few minutes, watching as he slowed and stopped. He placed it to the side and looked over at me. I flicked my eyes up quickly, trying not to look as if I had just watched his fingers. "Kesesesese," he laughed softly, "Enjoying yourself?"

I looked down at the snow, drawing a few shapes. "Ja," I said at last. "I suppose it comes with the occupation." He looked up, "Occupation?" I drew some more shapes in the snow, wiping them out with my hand, "It's more of a hobby. I paint." He picked up a handful of snow, positioning his fingers carefully. "So you're saying you could draw this?" I shrugged, "Perhaps. I can't really draw hands." Latvia came running over and said, "Ukraine wants both of you to come inside!" Prussia looked over, "Me too?" Latvia nodded, grabbing my hand. "Latvia! I'm coming!" He dragged me across the snow and Prussia followed, looking like he was on the verge of laughter.

I tried to glare at him, but it made the laughter come even faster. "Ukraine~ I got them!" Latvia called into the dining room. "Ok Latvia! Bring them in," she called back. Latvia smiled and let go of my hand. I poked my head into the dining room, "Ukraine? What's up?" She was sitting at the table and she motioned to two chairs. Since the table was otherwise empty, I sat down opposite her and Prussia sat next to me. Latvia sat down next to Ukraine. "So, Alexandreina. How long?" Ukraine asked me conversationally. "Hmm? How long what?" She smiled, pointing first at Prussia, then at me. "How long have you two been dating?"

**(Author's note) Oh my god. Poor, oblivious Ukraine… Drama! So. What should she say? Go along with it? Or deny, deny, deny?**


	6. Life may be a play, but I'm no actress

Life's a play, but I'm no actress (Chapter Six)

"What?" I asked Ukraine, shocked. Prussia and I? Dating? I thought back several days. When he was hurt, I suppose something did twinge in me. But that could be natural. My thoughts were interrupted by him saying, "Ja. We are." My eyes widened slightly. Did he really just say that? Ukraine looked over at me, "Well?" Confirmation… I could lie and say yes, or go along with it. My mouth opened before my brain logically decided anything. "Ja. Why?" Crap. Did I really just say that?

Ukraine clapped her hands together, delighted. "Yay!" she shouted, grabbing Latvia. "Wah!" he shouted. "W-where are we going?" She stopped, "Well… I probably shouldn't tell Russia. He'll have a fit." I shook my head, worried about what his reaction would be. It would most likely involve his faucet... and lots of blood. Ominous prospect… Prussia shook his head also. I guess even "Mr. Awesome" feels fear. Ukraine stood up and smiled. "Well, Latvia. Let's leave them to each other." She left, dragging Latvia with her. I stood up, glaring at Prussia. He smiled at me, "What?" I sighed, "Did you really just tell my older sister that?" He laughed, "You agreed to it!"

"S-so?" I said, hesitating a bit. "So.. that means that you do want to go out with the awesome me!" he said happily. I glared at him, and his grin faded a little. "Well, it's too late now," I said. "Ukraine thinks we are and she's going to tell people." I absently brushed my hair away from my eyes. I suppose it could be worse… it could be France. I bit my lip and sat back at the table. "I'm not an actress. I hope you're better at pretending then me." His smirk returned, "I'm awesome at everything! Of course I can act!" I hit my head on the table, thinking about ways for him to "fall" off of a high place.

"Romania? Are you ok?" He sounded honestly concerned. He lightly placed his hand on the back of my head, warmth emanating off of it. "Your hand's warm," I said softly. "Not really… I think you're just cold." I shrugged, "Maybe. It's quite likely." He ran his hands down the length of my hair. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, shocked. He whispered into my ear, "Well… we're dating, ja? By the way, feel free to kiss me at any time." I looked at him sharply, accidently coming much closer to his face then I wanted to. "Y-your breath smells like vanilla," I said quietly. "It does?" he asked me, surprised.

I nodded, unsure of what to do. Life may be a play, but I'm not much of an actress. "W-well?" I said, confused. "Well what? Paralyzed by my awesomeness?" he said playfully. "N-no. Why would I be?" Damn it. Why was I so nervous? I couldn't hold his crimson gaze and every time I flicked my gaze away, his smirk grew. "Nervous about something, Romania?" Unaware of what I was saying, (My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own), I told him, "Call me Alexandreina." What the hell…? Why did I just tell him that? He nodded, leaning towards me. I shut my eyes, praying that this wasn't a bad idea.

**(Author's Note) Haha! Short chapter. Sorry. Wanted to give you guys something. Review pleases!**


	7. Remembrance

Remembrance (Chapter Seven)

He whispered into my ear, "Well. I'll see you later then, ja?" I nodded, "Of course. There's a meeting, right?" "Yup," he said regretfully. "West schedules a ton of them." He smiled and stood up. I stood up too, "I have to go tend to my flowers! I totally forgot about them!" I turned, tossing over my shoulder the words, "I'll see you tomorrow Prussia!" He nodded and I ran back to the small greenhouse. "Lilies… and chrysanthemums." I named them as I ran my fingers along the petals. "Roses and sunflowers." I closed my eyes, letting my other senses explore the greenhouse. Warmth and the smell of dirt and water surrounded me. The greenhouse had always been my place to escape the house.

It was everything I missed about this home. Just… the safe haven from everything. I sat down, back against the shelves of flowers, falling into my memories.

(Little note here. Flashbacks are written in third person and italics! Thanks you!)

_World War One  
>August 27, 1916 8:49 P.M<em>

_"Romania, come on." France pleaded with the girl sitting across from him._

_"So... you want me to go to war against my sister?" she asked him, shocked._

_"If that's what it takes," a new voice spoke up, "Then yes."_

_Romania narrowed her violet eyes, rubbing her thumb nervously against her medal. "But… Iv-Russia. I don't want to fight."_

_She sat down, burying her face in her hands. "I don't even know if I could." Her words were slightly muffled and her hands shook slightly when she uncovered her face._

_The Allies watched her, giving her time to sort out her thoughts._

_She stood up, turning to face the large swinging doors. "Why bother me? I'm not a military country. I'm…not really anything."_

_The Allies looked over at France. _

_England spoke up first, "France wanted a new front. He said that you were as good a place to start as any."_

_She turned back and smiled, but her eyes betrayed her sadness, "So that's all. That's it? I'm just a place for you guys to potentially win the war?"_

_Russia stood up, sadly saying, "For now, Dreina, yes."_

_She sighed softly, as if it was a breath of wind. "Fine. We'll attack tonight. From the south."_

_England opened his mouth to say something, but Romania had swept out of the room._

_The doors swung for a moment, then stopped._

_You never would have known she was there._

_England looked over at Russia, "Is she always like that?"_

_The taller man said nothing, just watched the doors._

_"France…if my sister breaks, I'm going to blame you," he finally said._

_France shut his eyes, willing himself to not show any fear._

_"She's too strong willed for that." He said, praying that it was true._

_Russia walked out of the door after warning, "You'd better hope so."_

_The rest of the Allies watched him leave, thanking their respective gods that they weren't France._

_Romania listened to the conversation and quickly walked away after she heard Russia warn France._

_She pressed her medal to her lips and silently wished for the war to be over before she had to fight._

Present Day

November 14, 2000 3:46 P.M

I opened my eyes. The light had faded away to a sort of grey mist. Gloom… I yawned, suddenly tired. The greenhouse was much brighter and more welcoming than the outside. Outside looked liable to sleet or hail at any moment. I stood up, wandering the aisles of flowers. A few of the flowers were turning brown at the edges. I ran my fingers across one of the daisies. The brittle brown petals flaked and fell away. "It's fleeting, da?" I jumped a little and turned. "Oh. Lithuania. You startled me."

He smiled, "Pardon me. I came out here to tend to the flowers." I smiled sadly, "I used to plant flowers with Russia. When we were little." Lithuania tilted his head, "Russia helped you make this?" I nodded, the sadness leaving my smile, "Of course. Why wouldn't he have?" I was honestly perplexed. He shook his head and watered the flowers. "Well, Russia was stretching Latvia when I came out here. I should get back," he looked over at me, as if requesting my permission. "Of course. I'll see you later."

Lithuania placed the watering can safely away and walked out of the greenhouse. My sanctuary was mine again. "So?" I asked the flower. "What happened while I was gone?" I didn't expect an answer and I didn't get one. "Well… Back to memories." They were my other haven; memories were safe. I picked a gardenia, happily drowning in the sweetness of its fragrance, and placed it behind my ear. The gardenia fell as I sat down and I picked it up, leaving it in my palm.

And I fell back into my memories.

_World War Two  
>June 28, 1940 7:44 P.M<em>

_"Miss?" _

_She looked up, "Oh. Come in, come in."_

_The blond boy walked into her study, shaking slightly._

_"What is it, Raivis?" she asked him kindly._

_Raivis handed her a small envelope, "B-big brother told me to give this to you."_

_She laughed lightly, musically, "Of course. I suppose he's trying to get me… Ah yes. Took him long enough."_

_Raivis stood about a foot from her desk, "A-aren't you afraid, Romania?"_

_She pushed her chair out from the desk and stood up._

_"Afraid? No, Latvia. I'm not really."_

_Romania smiled, reverting back to his formal name._

_She grabbed a small phone off her desk and rapidly punched in numbers._

_As it was ringing, she covered the mouthpiece._

_"Latvia, go wait in the hallway. I'll speak with you in a- Hello?"_

_Latvia turned and walked out, waiting for his older sister to finish._

_"Sir?" She said hesitantly into the phone._

_"Iliesca? What the hell is it?"_

_"It's the War sir. We've received an… ah…ultimatum."_

_"From?"_

_"The Soviets."_

_"Ah. Well, I appreciate you telling me this. But I think you can take care of it."_

_"Sir? Are you sure?"_

_"Of course, Iliesca. Be careful."_

_"I will sir. Good bye."_

_"Good bye."_

_There was a click from the other end and Romania set the phone down._

_"Latvia. You can come back in."_

_He walked in, hesitating slightly._

_"Thank you for coming out here to give this to me. Tell Russia I'll, ah… see him soon," she said with a gentle smile._

_He nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him._

_Romania sat back down, letting her smile decay._

_"__Dumnezeu la naiba," she said softly, cursing in her native tongue._

_She ran her hand through her hair and then quietly wrapped her hand around her medal. _

_"What happened, Ivan? What happened to you?"_

Present Day

November 14, 2000 3:59 P.M

My memories were interrupted by the greenhouse door opening loudly. I stood up, looking towards the door. Latvia ran through the door and wove his way through the aisles of flowers. "Raivis," I said, just loud enough to echo slightly. He looked up from his feet and ran towards me. I stepped back slightly and he hugged me around my waist. "R-Romania!" I looked at him, "Raivis? What happened?'

He shook a bit more violently and said, "H-he stretched me. B-because he says I'm short." I wrapped my arms around the little country. "Calm down ok? He doesn't mean much by it." Latvia turned his tear-stained face to look at me, "W-what do you mean?"

**(Author's note) Heehee! I'm going to end right here so you have two cliffhangers! What happened in WWII and Latvia! You're welcome!**


	8. Cries of Regret

Cries of Regret (Chapter Eight)

I sighed, resting my arms on Latvia, "I don't know how to explain it Latvia. He just doesn't ok? I suck at explaining things." He wiped his eyes and I looked out the greenhouse walls. The colored glass slightly obscured the view, but I could see enough to recognize the other two Baltics running out of the house. "Latvia," I said softly. "Your brothers are coming to find you. Stay here ok?" He nodded, mute for the moment and I walked out of the greenhouse.

As soon as Estonia saw me, I pointed to the greenhouse. He nodded and started to walk over there. Lithuania followed him and I walked back up to the house. "Ivan." The door swung closed behind with a thud that reminded me unpleasantly of all the bad horror movies I'd even watched. "Ivan, come on." My voice echoed through the house. "What?" his voice sounded strange. _'Damn it. He's drinking already?' _I thought to myself. I walked across the massive hallway and peered into the kitchen.

There was a bottle of vodka sitting right in the middle of the table. There was a glass sitting next to it and another in front of Russia. "Alexandreina… what is it?" As he said that, he refilled the glass, drinking the vodka in a split second. I picked up the other glass and sat down across from him. "You're going to drink with me?" I sighed. As a general rule, I didn't drink straight vodka… "Sure."

Russia slowed down after a few shots. I watched, intrigued. He never slowed down. "Feeling better?" I asked, hiccupping slightly. Damn vodka shots. "Yeah… You ok?" I rolled my eyes, "Hey. I'm not that bad of a drinker." I brushed my hair back from my eyes. "Bottle's almost empty," I observed. "Oh that. That's not a problem." He pulled out a few more bottles, placing them on the table. "Huh. You're determined to get me drunk aren't you?" I asked him, only slightly kidding.

After we burned through the second and third bottles, a pleasant buzz had started up. "We have to slow down. At this rate, I'm going to be so drunk," I said casually. "Is that bad? Oh, and there's a meeting later," he sounded completely fine, despite the fact that he'd drunk more than me. "Wait… there's a meeting later? And we're drinking straight vodka?" I asked, refilling the two glasses. "Yes to both. And you're encouraging it, сестренка (little sister)," he answered. "Is that bad? I can go put the vodka back." He grabbed the bottle off the table, "That's not funny, Dreina." I drank the rest of what was in my glass, "I was kidding."

Russia put the bottle back on the table and refilled my glass. "Voi fi atât de beat... (I'm gonna be so drunk…)," I said, reverting into Romanian. Right before Russia could answer, Lithuania came running in. "Romania! Can you come outside?" I pushed my chair out, "I guess. You mind, fratele mai mare? (older brother)" He shook his head, refilled his glass, and drank it down. I turned to Lithuania, "What is it?" He pointed outside and started walking. I sighed and followed him.

"You know how to stop bleeding right?" Lithuania asked me. "Yeah. Learned how to in the War. Why do you ask?" He sighed, "Latvia…" I shut my eyes, biting the inside of my lip. "What happened?" I asked hesitantly. He shrugged, "Not sure. He's just bleeding all over." "He's in the greenhouse, ja?" Lithuania nodded and started to say something. "No. Just go get bandages… and some rubbing alcohol." "Rubbing alcohol? Are you-" he stopped talking as I opened the door. "Do not question me," I said quietly. "Just go get the things I asked for." He nodded and ran out. Estonia was sitting by Latvia's side. The smaller country was lying down, breathing shallowly. Surrounding him was a pool of shockingly bright crimson. "Estonia. Where's it coming from?" He looked up, "H-his back." I knelt down by them. "Latvia," I whispered. "Latvia, can you hear me?" His eyes opened slightly, "Am I going to die?"

A child's question fell from his lips. "No," I said, determination flaring up in my eyes. "Not if I can do anything." He reached up a trembling hand, "I'm so scared…" Estonia looked over at me, alarmed. "Go to sleep, Latvia. When you wake up, things will be better." Latvia looked up at me and obediently closed his eyes. "Estonia. Stay here with him. I need to go find Lithuania…" I said, standing up. He looked ready to protest, but I left the greenhouse before a single word could leave his lips.


	9. Crimson Rivers, Crimson Stains

Crimson Rivers, Crimson Stains(Chapter Nine)

I ran back to the house, praying that Lithuania was just having issues finding the supplies. The house was as quiet as when I had left it and I sped up the stairs. "Lithuania?" I called. "I'm looking!" he yelled back. "Gott verdammt," I swore under my breath. He came running out of the small upstairs bathroom with a bottle and a roll of gauze. "Good! Now come on!" I said, grabbing his hand and running out.

We got back to the greenhouse and I snatched the supplies from Lithuania. "Don't you** dare** bolt out on me." He looked at me, startled. I threw a last glance at him and ran in. The pool of crimson had spread and it had reached my white lilies. Regret at that hit me and I shook it off. They were flowers, nothing more. I knelt down at Latvia's side again, blood soaking part of my black pants.

"I need someone to get me something sharp," I said. My voice was steady, masking all the fear that I felt. Lithuania ran over to the small are set aside for tools and grabbed me the pruning shears. "God… I hope I don't cut Latvia," I said as I took them. I slid them under the bottom of his shirt, cutting it quickly. The cloth fell away and began absorbing the blood. "Pick him up." I said, thanking God that he had passed out. Lithuania picked Latvia up and I pulled the cloth away. "Put him back down. On his side please." Lithuania nodded, placing his brother down and holding him how I specified. "I would cover your ears Estonia." He looked at me, shocked, but did what I said.

"I'm sorry Latvia." I said, before I poured a quarter of the bottle on his back. The alcohol washed away the blood, covering his back in a crimson river. As I watched it, Latvia screamed. A long note of pure agony. "I'm sorry Latvia." I said again. "R-Romania! W-what's going o-on?" He choked out. Tears were running down his face, crystal instead of crimson. "Sh… relax Raivis." His blond hair was turning red and, as I cleaned his back, I found a kind of peace. Soon, I could endure the taunt of the safe haven no longer.

It was his hair. His hair was red.

Just like mine was.

On that day.

I fell back into my memories.

_World War Two  
>September 19, 1942 9:27 P.M<em>

_"How did it come to this, Ivan?"_

_The girl's voice shook, her hands mimicking her voice._

_"Dreina. Just stop already. You're going to lose."_

_His voice was perfectly steady, just barely hiding the amusement he felt._

_She steadied her hands, raising her gun._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_And it fired._

_She fell, clutching the side of her neck._

_He held his gun, having fired a moment before her._

_Her army started, frightened._

_Shockingly, she started to laugh._

_"Going to finish it? I didn't think so."_

_Blood spilled from between her fingers, staining her hair._

_"Dumnezeu la naiba," she said, softly cursing._

_One of her soldiers raised his weapon and the rest followed suit._

_She held her hand up, "No. We've lost already. Our country-" her voice slowed, losing its conviction._

_"It's fallen._ _România has fallen."_

_"No! It can't happen, Lady Alexandreina!" _

_Her soldier rushed forward, stopped by a sword at his midsection._

_"I said to stop. He's beaten me. Fairly."_

_She got to her feet, crimson staining her hand and hair ,and turned to face her army._

_"Call Antonescu. We'll arrange a formal surrender."_

_She walked away, the army absorbing her._

_Never looking back._

Present Day

November 14, 2000 5:47 P.M

"Romania! Is this-" "Necessary? Yes! Unless you want his back to get infected." I finished Lithuania's sentence, throwing a contemptuous glance at him. "I-I'm so scared…" Latvia's tiny voice floated up. "I know. Just…" I trailed off, wiping the blood off his back. "Gunshot. Who the hell shot you?" He shook his head, "I dunno." I nodded, "Always… ok. I think… I can bandage it. I'd like to disinfect it again, but you should be alright." He nodded and I started to wrap his back up with the gauze.

Half a roll of gauze later, almost an entire bottle of rubbing alcohol, and too much blood to measure, we were finished. I helped Latvia up and we walked back to the house. The last thing I saw in the greenhouse were my lilies. They had been stained crimson. The door closed and we walked back to the house.

**(Author's note) Ehe! I'm so mean to Latvia. And Romania now that I think about it. So? Angry mob to demand me to stop? Reviews and stuff please!**


	10. Motives and Vodka

Motives and Vodka (Chapter Ten)

"Lithuania. Take Latvia up to his room." Lithuania nodded, picking his brother up. They walked up, quickly leaving Estonia and I alone. "Keep an eye on him for me, Estonia," I said, walking away before he could respond. Estonia watched Lithuania walk up the stairs and said, cryptically, "What's the motive for him?" I turned, "Why does it matter what his motive is?" Estonia opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "WE HAVE TO GO!" We both jumped, "OK OK! WE'RE COMING! Gott verdammt, Ivan," I muttered, walking upstairs. "Lithuania, we have a meeting." He was sitting by Latvia's bed, running his fingers through his brother's hair.

"He just fell asleep. Shouldn't someone stay?" I shook my head, "Not unless you want someone else to get hurt." Lithuania nodded and stood up. I turned and walked back out. He caught up with me halfway down the stairs. "Come on. We're walking today." Estonia and Russia were waiting outside. "Latvia's not coming. He's… hurt," I said quickly. Russia looked at me quizzically. I shrugged, "I dunno what happened." He nodded and we started walking.

We reached the meeting hall rather quickly and walked in. It was slightly heated and after the cool November air, it was suddenly stifling. I walked over to my seat, adjusting my hat. I'd been wearing it a lot more, having found it a lot easier to just wear it instead of using the ribbon. Plus, the only reason I wore the ribbons was because Austria told me that it wasn't "ladylike" to wear hats. My thoughts were stopped by the brim falling, or being pushed, over my eyes. I pulled the brim up, "Oh. Hiya!"

Prussia smiled, not smirked, at me. "You don't care if I sit, ja?" I shook my head, "Of course not." I hesitated a bit. Damn it. Why'd he have to tell Ukraine that we were dating? Before I could ask him, Germany walked up to the front. "Yo West!" I grabbed his arm, "If you announce to them-" broad gesture to the countries under the table, "-that we are "dating", I am going to kill you. Do. It. Later. Ok?" Germany looked over, "What?" Prussia smirked, "Drinking later?" Germany nodded, turned to the countries, and said, "Well, returning to the topic we discussed at the last meeting. Global warming." America shot his hand up and Germany nodded. "WE NEED TO BUILD A HUGE HERO-" he shouted before England cut him off, "You brainless git! There's no way that that would do anything!"

"Ok ok! Before this even starts," I glared at both of them. "Let America finish, England. You two are acting like children." England looked at me, mouth hung open. "I'm supposed to be the mature one!" he shouted at me. "Then act like it." I didn't yell it; I barely even raised my voice. He stopped talking and looked over at America. America had sat back down and England followed suit. I glared at both of them. Germany watched both of them for a moment, "Well… since everyone appears to be listening now, any other ideas?"

Several more idiotic ideas later, Germany finally gave up. Right before Germany released us, Prussia asked me, "You and Russia wanna come drink with us?" I nodded, "Sure! Well, I will, but I dunno about Russia." Russia looked over at me, "Hmm Dreina?" I smiled, "You gonna come drink with us?" He smiled like a child on Christmas morning, "Of course!" I elbowed Prussia, "We're coming." He smiled again, "Cool. I'm going to drink you under the table!" I rolled my eyes, "Ha! Yeah, right!"

Germany let us go and walked over. "We going?" Prussia nodded, standing up, "Hey West. You think that Romania can beat me in a drinking contest?" Germany thought for a moment, "Depends on what you're drinking." Prussia thought for a moment, "Um… maybe shots?" Germany laughed, "She's gonna kick your butt, Prussia." He rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna go or what, you two?" Prussia's turn to laugh. "Yep. I'm going to kick your butt."

We walked to the bar and ordered. "Hm… vanilla vodka and a coke please." The bartender nodded and shot me a flirtatious glance, "Of course, belle!" France bartends? Didn't know that. Germany ordered a simple beer and Russia got straight vodka. Prussia got the same thing I did, determined to outdrink me. "Here you go, belle!" I took the vodka and the coke. "Thanks France. Didn't know you bartended." He smiled, "Oh? Do you like that aspect of me, belle?" I rolled my eyes, "Don't push it."_  
><em>

_Three hours later…_

I was slightly buzzed. Constantly drinking vodka at home does help when you have drinking contests. Germany had given up an hour or so ago. Prussia was slowing down. And Russia was tossing back vodka like it was nothing. "You ready to give up yet, Prussia?" I asked jokingly. "Hell no! I'm just-" hiccup "-fine! Gott verdammt. Never met a girl-" another hiccup "-who could drink as well as me." Some of the other countries had walked into the bar and were watching, highly interested.

"Wow Romania! You can drink a loooot!" Italy said, impressed. I happily flashed a peace sign, "Yep!" Prussia playfully punched me across the table, "I can still drink you under the table!" I hit him back, "Says the one who hasn't gotten a new drink in ten minutes." He tried to glare at me, but the alcohol had made him a bit more loose. He ended up laughing, "Fine! France! Gimme another one." France sauntered over, "Oh mon cher. I don't think that's a good idea." I leaned back against the booth we were sitting in, "Just admit it Prussia. I kicked your ass."

He glared at me, "Ha! I'm too awesome to lose!" I sighed. There was one sure way to shut him up… No. Not that desperate, yet. Germany got up, "What happened?" I looked over, "You passed out. After taking like four shots of vodka. In quick succession." He sat down next to me, "Oh? And how much have you drunk?" I thought for a moment, "Um… I'm not sure." I took a quick count, which came out to 40, and I cut that in half since Prussia and I had matched drinks. "20, I think." Germany smiled, "Oh yeah? I like girls who can drink." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I liked it better when you were out cold."

Prussia laughed, "Man, West-" hiccup "-you're wasted!" I laughed, "Yeah. And you are too!" Germany dragged Russia over to the bar, saying something about drinks on him. "I am NOT! I'm just-" I tilted my head, "Just?" "Tired! I'm tired!" He said with a huge yawn. I drank down the rest of my vodka, blinking a little. It stung the back of my throat and I realized that I hadn't mixed it. The rest of the night was going to be fun…  
><strong>(Author's Note) Hi, people who read this. I'm writing a new thing called "Counseling the Countries". It'd be nice if you checked it out. Oh! And reviews please?<strong>


	11. Drinking And Singing Don't Mix

Drinking And Singing Don't Mix. (Chapter Eleven)

I realized something at around 12:30. When you give anyone who doesn't drink hard alcohol vodka, they get funny. Case in point, Germany. He drank four shots in 10 minutes. And he's totally wasted. "How are you _this _drunk, Germany?" I asked him, sipping another vodka and coke. "Whhaaaat? I'm not drunk!" he yelled, half falling off the chair. I laughed softly, "Yeah… suuure you aren't. Gravity's just much stronger over there." He stood up, wobbling slightly, "Yeah! It is!" I shook my head, sipping a bit more of my drink.

A few more people had begun trickling into the bar. America, England, Spain, Canada, Romano, China, Poland, and Japan. "Yo! The hero is here!" America shouted out, happily walking over to France. "Gimme a beer." France stuck a glass under the tap and drew a beer for him. "Here you go, sweetheart." America took the beer, looking at France strangely. "Like, I want a drink too! Like maybe some Sobeieski?" Poland shouted happily. Everyone else placed drink orders, everything from beer to tequila. I finished my drink, debated for a moment, decided I didn't want another one, and watched everyone get their drinks.

I leaned back against the booth and yawned. It was getting late… "So how many did you drink?" I looked over, "24. Why?" Prussia hit the table, "Ha! I drank 25! I win!" I smiled, "Oh? But I just finished another one." I held up the empty cup. "Forgot to count this one. That means… I drank 25 as well." He leaned back, "Verdammt! Fine… I still beat you." I laughed, started to answer, but Germany decided to choose that moment to jump up and shout, "KAREOKE!" I shook my head, "No way in hell am I singing. Is he always like this?" Prussia nodded, laughing.

"Like oh my god! Liet and I like totally want to sing!" Poland said, grabbing Lithuania's arm. Germany grabbed a microphone from nowhere and handed it to Poland. "Ok so like, we're going to sing!" "P-Poland I really don't want to…" Lithuania responded softly. "What do you mean Liet? This is gonna be like so amazing!" Poland said, taking the microphone. "Oh, this will be lovely, da!" Russia said happily, sitting down next to me again. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, "This is either going to be hilarious or terrible…" Poland turned the microphone on, briefly testing it. "Ok! So like, me and Liet are like totally going to sing a fabulous duet!" Lithuania looked around at everyone, pleading with his eyes.

France flipped on the karaoke machine and selected a song. "Ok you two! Go ahead," he said, eyes sparkling. "F-France! You're not helping!" Lithuania half shouted. "Oh just go on Lithuania! You sing all the time at home!" I shouted out happily. He stared at me, "Romania! You're so mean!" I shrugged. "See Liet! Like we should totally sing!" Lithuania threw another pleading glance around the room and, realizing he had no support, gave in.

Poland sang three songs, happily hugging Lithuania through all of them. "Poland, I'm tired," Lithuania whined after the third song. "But like we only sang three!" Lithuania sighed, "Please? We can sing later…" Poland walked over to our table, picking his drink up, "Aw, Liet! We have to sing more!" Lithuania sat down next to Prussia, picking his own drink up. "Let me finish this?" he asked, holding his drink up.

Poland nodded, drinking a bit of his Sobeieski. "What's that, Poland? It smells like vodka," I said, interested. He tilted the cup towards himself, "Like it is. Polish vodka is like the best." I picked up my cup, remembered it was empty, and said, "Hey France! Another one please?" He glided over, placed another drink down, and blew me a kiss. "Of course, belle," he said, flirting with me. "Thanks, France," I said, paying it no mind. Prussia glared at him and I remembered the whole "dating" thing. France sauntered away, happily giving other people more drinks.

Lithuania finished his drink, put it down, and Poland dragged him up to the stage again. "Like yay! Liet and I are going to like totally sing!" "Oh, you two wankers need to get a room!" England shouted at them. "Oh this is so much fun," I said happily. There are some advantages to being the only one who **isn't** completely wasted. "It is fun, da?" Russia said with one of those childlike smiles. I still couldn't figure out why people were afraid of him… Since Poland had drunk two more vodkas before Lithuania finished, he was a little…. intoxicated. "So like! We're totally going to be an epic singing duet." Wolf whistles, cheers, clapping. I looked over to where everyone was looking.

Germany was up on the table, singing. "How much did he drink France?" France shrugged, "I think he said something about not letting you outdrink him? So probably however much you drank." I laughed, leaning back again. "I'm a Barbie girl!" Germany half sang, half hiccupped. I started laughing, "Man everyone's wasted huh?" Russia smiled, "Of course. These people never drink, da?"

Poland started singing with Germany and Lithuania joined in. "Well, that's my cue to go home. I hate drunk singing." I stood up, maneuvering my way through the countries. I got out the door, cool air hitting my face. I bit the inside of my lip, sitting down on the bench outside. "Alexandreina? You ok?" I looked up and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Prussia sat down next to me, "You kinda bolted out of there." I shrugged, "Well, it's hot in there. And I'm getting a bit tired." I brushed hair out of my eyes, yawning slightly. "You look nice today. It's pretty awesome to see you out of your uniform." I smiled, "I only wear that to the meetings. It's just easier I guess." It was a bit strange to hear him compliment me, but it was a nice change.

I quietly placed my head on his shoulder, "I'm so tired. I drank a lot, ja?" Vodka had this effect on me. I get really tired, not crazy, not totally flirty, just tired. "You **did** drink a lot. It was pretty awesome," he answered, not fazed at all. I yawned again, "Mm… do you know what time it is?" He nodded, "Yeah. It's almost one." I closed my eyes, "Really? Wow, it got late, fast." Lithuania came running out, "Romania~ We're going home!" I opened my eyes back up, "Oh? Then where, pray tell, is fratele mai mare? (older brother)" "Russia? He's not coming. He wanted to stay and he had a video camera." I stood up, softly asking, "Well… then that means he'll stay till closing?" Lithuania nodded, "Probably! But let's go home!" He grabbed my arm. "Oh wait. Do you want to come too, Prussia? I doubt that it's real safe to be in the same place as Germany tonight…" He shrugged, "Sure I guess. Can't stay away from the awesome me?" I rolled my eyes, "No. I just don't think that… it's safe is all!" I hesitated a little bit. Was this really a good idea?

**(Author's Note) Hi guys! I don't think this will end well… Heehee! So reviews pwease? Or I will call Russia. Kolkolkolkolkolkol. **


	12. Parties and Preparations

Parties and Preparations (Chapter Twelve)

I walked home, supporting Lithuania. "I'm fine, I can walk," he had said before falling. "No you're not," I told him, helping him up. We made it home without incident and I pushed the huge doors open. Lithuania stumbled up the stairs, walking over to his room. "Well… Thanks for saying good night Lithuania!" I shouted up the stairs. Latvia walked down, sleepily rubbing his head, "Y-you guys are back already?" I nodded, "Yeah. But fratele mai mare isn't back yet." Latvia smiled, "He isn't? Is he coming back tonight?" I shrugged, "Who knows?"

I sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to me. Prussia sat down and Latvia sat on the other side of me. "So did you hear Romania?" I looked over at Latvia, "Hear what?" He smiled, "Poland is going to have a party tomorrow!" I sighed, leaning back, "And he didn't tell everyone that today why?"

Latvia leaned over on me, "What do you mean, vecākā māsa? (older sister)" I put my hands on the top of his head. "Well, unul mic (little one), almost all the countries were out with us tonight. And you know, many of them don't drink like Russia and I do." He looked at me, "So?" I started to answer, until Prussia said quickly, "They're going to be hung over like hell." I looked over at him, "Not all of them are going to be that hung over."

"Did you not see West?" he asked me, smirking. "I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee that…" I said, closing my eyes. "What happened?" Latvia asked. "No way! I am not talking about that. Do you guys want coffee?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. Prussia told Latvia about what happened before shouting over, "Sure!" I shook my head, flipping the coffee maker on. "What is with all the noise?" Estonia's voice floated down. "Come down here Estonia~" I said happily. He walked down the stairs, throwing a cursory glance over at Latvia and Prussia. "Ok Romania. I'm going to ask flat out. Why is Prussia here?" I rolled my eyes, "Because I invited him here." I smiled at him, "Problem, Estonia dear?" He looked at me strangely, quickly changing the subject. "What are you making?" he asked me.

"Coffee! Want some?" I asked, holding the pot up. I filled up three cups, adding a fourth when Estonia nodded. "Here," I said, handing him one. I put the pot back, carrying the three cups out. I sat down on the couch, sipping from one of the cups. Latvia picked one up, sipping cautiously. "Well, I'm quite tired. Come on, Prussia. I'll show you to the guest room."

He followed me up the stairs, "Is it always this cold here?" I shook my head. "Nope. It gets kind of warm in the summer. But you know, it's November right now." I pushed open the door. "Here we are! So, there's a bathroom here," I tapped the door across from the room. "And um… extra blankets are in the closet if you need them." He nodded, "Ok then. Thanks, Rom- Alexandreina." I smiled, "Of course. See you in the morning."

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. When we were little, that was the sign that Russia never came home. I slipped on a pair of slippers and a robe and walked down the stairs. "Morning Latvia," I said with a yawn. Latvia flipped a pancake deftly. "Good morning Romania!" he said brightly. "Estonia and Lithuania left to go get some stuff." I yawned, looking in the fridge for some soda. I found one, popped the top, and drank some of it. "Oh Gott, I really shouldn't have drunk all that…" I turned, "Oh. Good morning!" Prussia yawned, rubbing the back of his head, "Jeez. How are you not hung over?" I shrugged, "I don't get hang overs. It's weird." Latvia flipped a pancake out. "Do you want some, guys?" The smell filled the kitchen and I nodded. "It smells good, Latvia! When'd you get so good at cooking?" He shrugged, "I'm not sure."

After we ate, the mail slot opened. "Hmm?" Latvia said, looking up. I stood up, dropped the plates in the sink, and picked it up. "Hi Everyone!" I read out, "So like, I'm totally having a party and I like want everyone to come. So like come over today at around like 2." "Who's that from?" Prussia asked me. "Who else writes like that? Poland of course." Latvia smiled, "Yay! We got invited!" I sighed, "It says everyone, Latvia. That includes us…" He laughed nervously, "Oh… I knew that…"

I sighed, sifting through the rest of the mail, "Not mine… not mine… not mine… Why is all the mail always for fratele mai mare?" Latvia shrugged, "Maybe cause he's the one who does all the papers and stuff?" I dropped the envelopes on the table. "Probably. Anyway, it's almost one right now…" Latvia smiled, grabbing my hand. "Come on! I want to make you look nice, vecākā māsa!" "W-what? Um.. ok?" I said, confused. Latvia led me up the stairs, "Sorry! I'm stealing your girlfriend!" I laughed a bit, "See you soon, ok?" Prussia nodded, laughing.

Latvia pulled me into the room, shutting the door. "Latvia, I am perfectly capable of getting ready. Jeez…" I said resentfully. "Yes, but you always just wear your military uniform and that's so boring! You need to look nice!" he responded, digging through my closet. I didn't say much; I knew when someone was on a rampage. He pulled out a few dresses, debating. "Latvia… I can do this myself." He shook his head, digging through my closet. "You have so many nice dresses in here Romania," his voice floated out of the depths of the closet.

Twenty minutes later, he'd managed to unearth all the dresses and skirts that I never wore. "Latvia, I was just going to wear jeans and a nice shirt." He shook his head, matching shirts with skirt. "But you need to look nice!" I sighed, sitting down on my bed. One of the cats wandered in through the partially opened door. She jumped up next to me and I realized that it was Viziune, my cat. "Mew?" I stood up, picked her up, and sat back down. She looked up at me, violet eyes glowing. "Hello, Viziune." I started petting her brown fur.

Latvia picked up a simple black dress with a lace trim and angel sleeves. "Latvia, I refuse to wear that without tights or leggings," I said, going through my drawers. I pulled out a pair of black leggings with a simple circle pattern cut out of them. "I don't think that my earrings match right now…" I said, looking for a pair of shoes. I found a pair of heels with a small flower on them. Latvia found a pair of nice pinkish flower earrings.

"Are you happy now?" I asked him after I changed. "Dreina, you look quite nice," Russia said, walking past. "Are you going somewhere?" I nodded. "Yep! And you can too! Poland's having a-"Russia finished my sentence, "Party. I know." I walked down the stairs, checking the clock. It read 1:46. "Latvia! Hurry up!" I shouted up the stairs, fixing my hair. I tied it up in a loose bun, putting in a flower clip. Latvia ran down right after I finished putting the minor makeup I was going to wear on. Latvia came running down the stairs, followed by Russia a few minutes later.

"Well, shall we go?"

**(Author's Note) Hi peoples! If you want to see Romania's outfit… go here. .com/cgi/set?id=32551660 Ok? Please review!**


	13. Play What?

Play What? (Chapter Thirteen)

Latvia smiled, nodded, and ran out the door. I laughed, following him out. We (Russia, the three Baltics and I) walked over to Poland's house. It started lightly snowing as we were walking. The small flakes fell, lightly icing the road. I knocked on the door and Poland opened it. "Oh my god! Yay! You guys are here! Now we just like have to wait for America, Canada, and France!" he shouted. "Um… ok?" I said hesitantly. We cautiously walked in and saw that everyone was there.

France showed up with America and Canada a few minutes later. "Yay! Now we can like totally play games!" Poland shouted. "That sounds ominous, Poland. What game?" I shouted back. "Like what do you mean ominous? It will be like so much fun!" he responded. "Like, let's play seven minutes in heaven!" I sighed ; that game hadn't been played since middle or high school. "So like who wants to go first?" he asked all of us. "You idiot. No one wants to play that game, da?" Russia said, leaning back against the wall. "Oh! But you're blushing so like you can go first!" Poland said, pushing him into a closet.

A moment of utter silence passed until Poland shouted, "So who else like wants to go in?" I leaned back, "I think you should Poland," someone said softly. "Like… um…" he said until someone pushed him in. He slammed the door shut and I said, "Jeesh. You're so sweet." Prussia smirked and sat down next to me. "Hey. You look awesome," he said, looking at me appraisingly. "Are you saying I don't normally look nice?" I asked jokingly. "Wha? No no!" he said, flustered. "I was kidding. I'm kinda worried for Poland…" I said. "Psh, he'll be fine," he said dismissively.  
>Seven minutes later, Italy opened the closet up and jumped back quickly. Russia walked out, smiling creepily. Poland walked out, looking slightly worse for wear, and said, "So like, who wants to go next?" Prussia grabbed my arm and shot it up. "Hey! I don't want to go!" I said quickly. Poland smiled, "Oh my god! Like yay! Go ahead!" I walked over, emanating a dark aura. Prussia followed and Poland shut the door.<p>

"You know, you act like I'm so terrible," Prussia said. "Well, you just got me shut in a closet. Not my idea of a real fun time," I said, prodding at the closet floor. "Hey. What the hell is this?" I asked, pulling at a small latch. A small door opened. "Oh cool!" I said. "Let's go!" I slid down the small passage. It was almost like a slide, smooth and downhill. It opened up to a small, underground cavern. I started wandering and found another little latch. I pulled at it and it popped open. "Romania? Where are we?" I shrugged, making my way out the door.

It was snowing outside, covering the trees with white. I spun happily, my black dress fanning out. There was a large frozen lake surrounded on all sides by forest. In the distance, I could see the steeple of a church, piercing the sky. Prussia walked over, "Bet you they're wondering what happened to us." "I could care less. It's pretty out here," I said, walking over towards the lake. I started poking at the ice, gauging the thickness. It splintered and cracked, breaking away. Prussia walked over, watching the ice.

I stood up, "The ice should be thicker further in." I ran across the surface quickly, barely splintering the ice. "You're going to fall in!" Prussia shouted across the ice. I was across and looking at the spider web cracks my feet had left. "Well come on! Are you scared?" I shouted back. He looked at me and started running across as well. A few pieces of ice broke away, but otherwise, the crossing was uneventful. I smiled, "Well. Shall we?" I gestured to the forest.

**(Author's Note) Hello! Ehe! Poor Poland… So! Any ideas?**


	14. Ghosts of Affection

Ghosts of Affection(Chapter Fourteen)

The forest was much smaller than it appeared. It took us less than ten minutes to thread through it to a small town. The whole town was dominated by a large church. The bell was swinging back and forth, ringing quietly. A cold breeze started, blowing the dead leaves around. "It's eerie. Isn't it? It's too quiet…" I said softly. "There better not be any ghosts here," Prussia said just as softly. I started towards the church, looking into the buildings as I passed. A few times, something silvery-white darted out of my field of vision. Prussia was walking very quickly, determinedly not looking in the buildings.

The church's doors flew open and a orb of white light floated out. "Hello," it said breathily. It sounded like wind. "W-what the hell is that?" Prussia asked me. "Sh… Hello. May I ask your name?" The air around the orb shivered, distorted, and reformed. It transformed into a little girl with hair down to her shoulders. "A-are you my mommy?" she asked me, tears making her transparent cheeks opaque. "Why the hell are you talking to her?" I turned to glare at him, "Shush. No, little one, I'm not. But I can help you find her." The little girl shook with little, soundless, sobs. "She promised to meet me here! And told me that if I waited, that she…would…be here!" her voice faltered, became thick, and she started crying in earnest.

From the distance we heard a woman's voice shouting, "Susie? Susie! Where are you?" The girl looked up, "Mommy! Mommy! I'm by the church!" Another ghost floated over, her feet barely touching the ground. "Susie! There you are! I've been looking for you for so long!" she shouted, scooping the girl up. They both laughed, the sound of the wind in the trees. I smiled, quietly moving away. The two ghosts walked into the church, the doors swinging shut behind them. "Can we go now?" Prussia asked me, throwing a glance at the door. "Why? Are you afraid?" I asked, walking behind the church. "It's sad really. No one lives here anymore and now it's just going to fall apart." "Yeah, that's great. Can we go now?" he asked again, agitated. I sighed and nodded, making a mental note to come back here.

Prussia practically ran back into the forest and I followed, shocked. He was afraid of ghosts? "You know, you're going south right?" I asked him. "And?" he asked me, slowing and leaning against a tree. "Unless you're planning on going back to Poland's, not much is that way," I told him, turned, and walked north. The wind started again, along with the snow, sprinkling my hair. I felt a pair of arms encircle me. "W-what?" I asked softly. "Are you feeling alright, Prus-" "If I'm calling you Alexandreina, it's only fair for you to call me Gilbert, ja?" he said. I leaned back against him, "I suppose so. It's a nice name, Gilbert."

I'd never really shown this level of affection to anyone, at least, no one outside of my family. "It's alright I guess," he said. "Well, shall we get moving?" I asked, still quite confused. "But this is so awesome," he said, hugging me tighter. "It's getting cold..." I said. "Is it? Are you sure it's not you?" "It's possible that it's just me. Are you cold?" He shook his head, "But who knows? Let's go back." "I thought you just said you didn't want to?" I asked, confused by the sudden change of heart. He shrugged, "Well, yeah, but if you're cold, I don't want you to get sick." Thoughts ran through my head, lightning fast. _'Well. This is strange. He actually cares for me?' _I thought to myself as we started walking.

The forest disappeared behind us and we walked into a small town, this one inhabited. Lights glowed and people ran to and fro, laughing and blushing from the cold. Here and there were pairs of lovers, one kissing under a street lamp, another holding hands on a small bench. Subconsciously, my brain decided that it would be nice if that was me. I turned, finding that apparently Prussia had had the same idea. "Are we actually… falling for each other?" I asked him. "I'm not sure," he answered. I threw my arms around him, "Well, I don't care. This feels nice." He smiled, hugging me back. "It does, Alexandreina. It does."

**(Author's Note) And after fourteen chapters, it finally happened! Actual affection! XD Heehee! Reviews?**


	15. Cafes and Couples

Cafés and Couples (Chapter Fifteen)

I'm not sure how long we stood there, under the street lights. "Shall we go to a café, maybe?" he finally asked me. "That sounds nice," I said, smiling. We happily walked to a small café off the main street, ordered two coffees and sat next to the window. "I'll bet you anything Poland's getting his ear chewed off," I said, sipping my coffee. "By who? That sounds unawesome," he asked me. "Oh probably Ivan. Russia, I mean," I said, quickly correcting myself. A gust of wind hit the window, temporarily making it opaque with snow.

As the wind died down, the snow covering the window fell as well. "Does it always snow like this?" Prussia asked me. "Yep. It's actually kinda light today. Normally, it would be snowing so hard you couldn't see," I said happily. "That's… lovely." I smiled, sipping my coffee happily and watching people. "I wonder if they're looking for us. I kinda doubt they are," I said. "Does that even matter? I hope they aren't." I shrugged, hoping that they weren't.

_Meanwhile… at Poland's house._

"So like where did they go?" Poland asked, poking his head into the closet.

"Where would they have gone? It's not like they're ghosts," Canada said quietly.

"Who are you?" his little bear asked.

"Canada!" he said, flustered.

"Well, at least we know they're ok," America said, munching away on a hamburger.

"How would you know, you brainless git?" England snapped at him.

"Can we like go back to the totally fab game now?" Poland asked, cutting across the growing argument.

"I want to go in with England!" France shouted, dragging the afore mentioned nation into the closet.

"LET ME GO YOU WANKER!"

"Yay! We're still like totally playing!"

_While…at the café… _(Ok. No more first person. I can't write cute shojo in first person. Soooorrrry…)

"So?" Prussia asked her.

"What is it?" she responded.

"Weeeell….we gotta go back sometime, don't we?"

"I suppose… but not now. I assume Poland's still making them play that game." Romania smiled, sipping at the coffee. "Although, if we were to start walking back now, it might be ok."

"Ok then," he said, getting up. He extended a hand to her and she took it, smiling. They happily walked back to Poland's house, almost, but not quite, touching. The snow continued falling, covering everything in a soft white blanket. Lights blinked off, signaling that the hour was late. On the horizon, however, one could see the lights of Poland's home.

About twenty minutes later, they got back. "Brace yourself for a bunch of awkward questions," Romania said.

**(A/N) In case you haven't noticed I've been incognito for a while. Sorry sorry! And I changed the style too!**


	16. Revolutions

Revolutions (Chapter Sixteen)

Romania cautiously knocked on the door, mentally steeling herself, shutting her eyes, the whole nine yards. She sighed, hoping Poland didn't answer the door. Her thoughts were cut off by the feel of arms lightly wrapping around her. She tensed slightly, still not fully trusting her senses. "O-oh…sorry," she apologized as soon as she realized it was just Prussia.

"It's fine, liebling," he said softly, resting his chin on her head. She smiled softly, unwilling to admit to herself that she was enjoying this.

"Like who is it?" Poland's voice asked through the door.

"Get off me Gilbert," Romania hissed softly. Louder, she said, "Poland just open the door."

"But you're so warm…" Gilbert protested, letting go nonetheless, right as Poland opened the door.

"Ooooh! You're in trouble~ your like scary brother is all like mad right now."

"Great…" she responded, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"Great? Are you like kidding? Your brother is like totally not fab."

"She was being sarcastic Poland…Now are you gonna let us in or not? It's damn cold out here," Prussia interjected.

"Ugh like fine. But like you can deal with that like unfab guy," Poland said, stepping back. Prussia firmly grabbed Romania's hand, eliciting a slight blush from her. All three of the countries entered into the house. Poland ran forward into the other room, presumably the room that everyone was still gathered in.

"You're blushing?" Prussia asked her with interest.

"S-shush you. I am not."

"You totally are! That's so funny!"

"It is not! It's cause I'm cold!" she said, blushing more at his words. She covered her cheeks in embarrassment. "Come on…let's just go deal with the stupid questions." He smirked at her, freeing her hand. She pulled his hand back, keeping him almost captive in her grip.

"You ok?" he asked softly, surprised at the display of affection.

"Yeah…It's just…your hand's warm," she said, offering a flimsy excuse. "Besides…they're bound to find out sooner or later, right?" He smiled at her and they walked forward into the room. The response was predictable. Whistles, laughs, smiles, congratulations, and a few glares. Poland was the first to ask.

"Like you two are like dating! That is so fab!"

Romania smiled, still blushing slightly from both the cold and everything else. "Yeah Poland…we are…"

"Like congratulations!" Poland shouted. "So is like that why you snuck out!"

"W-what? No!" she blushed deeper, cursing herself inwardly.

"Aw drop it Poland," Prussia spoke up, wrapping his arms around Romania.

"Ugh fine. You're like so boring." Poland surprisingly dropped the subject, planning on getting information from someone else. Turning his attention back to the other countries, he said, "So like that was totally fab. Anyway, like what game now?"

"What about Spin the Bottle..?" France asked, after a short pause.

"Oh. My. God. YES!" Poland shouted almost immediately. "So like, everyone sit in like a circle!" he put a bottle into the center of the rug as everyone complied. Poland spun the bottle, hard, and after nearly six full revolutions, finally came to rest pointing at Lithuania. The room erupted into whistles and laughter as Lithuania appeared to realize what that entailed. Poland smiled and crawled across the circle.

Everyone watched as Poland lightly kissed Lithuania, pulled back, and was pulled into another kiss. "Ack! Like Liet! You like almost made me fall!" Poland said, smiling.

"You two! Get a room!" England shouted at them, slightly drunk.

Poland stood up, pulling Lithuania with him. "Humph! We will like totally get a room, England. C'mon Liet!" They walked off to the back rooms, shutting a door behind them. France took the opportunity then to spin the bottle. It spun…and spun…and spun…finally coming to rest in the spot Poland had just vacated.

"HAHA! Bad luck Frenchie!" America shouted, popping another Coke open.

"Oh? But that one then does not count, right America?" France retorted, shooting a wink at the younger country.

"Don't wink at me! Weirdo!"

France didn't reply, just spun the bottle again. This time it spun until coming to a rest on none other than Italy.

"WAAAH! NO! I DUN WANNA KISS BIG BROTHER! VEH~!" Italy immediately shouted, hiding behind Germany. "Doitsu! Protect me! Veh~…"

Germany jumped slightly, "What?"

"Italy…those are the rules of the game…c'mon just a little peck?" France pleaded, smiling.

"Just one? On the cheek, veh?" Italy asked, peeking out from behind Germany. France nodded and Italy scooted back to his seat in the circle. He was pecked softly on the cheek, a light red blush spread across his cheeks, and he giggled. "My turn to spin! Veh!" Italy spun the bottle, watching it make revolutions.

**(A/N) And I'm going to end right here~ sorry for my like sporadic updates but I have school…and homework…and crud like that! So anyway, please review! **


	17. Play and Inquiries

**(A/N) I'm so sorry! To all you who read this! I have so much homework and drama stuff and everything piles up! Anyway, this next chapter's a bit graphic... So I warn you now!**

Play and Inquiries

The bottle finally came to rest on an empty spot and Italy frowned. "Well…someone else can go now. Veh~!"

"You don't want to go again mon cher?" France asked him. Italy shook his head, his trademark happy grin in place. Prussia sprung for the bottle, his hand landing at the same time as Spain.

"Go." Spain smiled. "Go on~.."

Prussia grinned, spinning the bottle. He watched it closely, almost willing it to stop…

It slowed…

Stopped.

Romania blushed slightly as Prussia smiled across the circle the countries had made. He smirked, crawling over to her. She blinked, comic surprise evident in her face. He leaned in close to her, soft lips enveloping hers. The room erupted again, Prussia finally breaking the kiss.

She blushed further, looking down. Her lips burned from the sudden contact, her cheeks burning as well. Spain spun the bottle, hard, making it spin for a while. As everyone was watching the bottle, Romania slipped out of the room, only one, possibly two noticing. After a moment's pause, Prussia slipped out after, the two disappearing for the second time.

She skipped a greeting, "Y-you…kissed me?" She phrased it as a question, not a statement.

"Ja, why wouldn't I?"

He was honestly curious, making it stranger. "N-nothing…" she finally replied, turning away to face the horizon. He looked at her back quizzically, debating how to phrase the next question. She saved him the trouble when she finally asked, "Why? Why'd you do it? Because it was the rules of the game?" Her tone was bitter, unlike her normal rather happy nature.

"Huh? No…of course not." He walked over to her, lightly touching her shoulder. She didn't shy away and he took that as a good sign.

"I-I'm mentally imbalanced…" she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I mean…this shouldn't happen."

"Nah… I doubt that."

"Why? I mean…think about it. I'm like…bipolar." She spoke haltingly, starting to go on. Her words were suddenly cut off by his arms softly wrapping around her waist.

"Mm…not really…"

"Why are you doing this?" she posed another question to him, still refusing to look at him, or even acknowledge that he was hugging her.

"Because…" he paused a moment. "Ich liebe dich."

"You…love me?"

It was his turn to be quiet for a moment, "Ja."

A simple answer, but it shook her nonetheless.

**(A/N) Sorry, but the next bit is pretty graphic. So if you're just reading this for the cuteness, please skip this bit. I don't want any upset reviews about how I scarred you. OK!**

The last person to tell her that…

_(Note: now that I'm writing in third person, flashbacks are in first)  
>Flashback, unknown time, unknown date. <em>

"_You know, I love both of you, da?"_

_I watched my brother whip my other brother, powerless and helpless to stop any of it. _

"_P-Please! Stop!" _

"_Crack!" sang the whip. It hit me straight across my neck, opening a shallow gash. It oozed a small amount of blood, nothing like the amount that was gushing from my brother's back. _

"_T-Toris!" I cried out in a strangled voice. I pulled against the restraints tied around my wrists, the ones holding me back from helping him. _

"_Oh…he fell asleep…" _

"_Ivan! Please, stop! Please!" I begged, pleading. _

"_But he misbehaved…" _

"_It wasn't his fault!" I knew yelling at him wasn't going to do anything. _

_Except perhaps…a whipping of my own. _

_He looked over at me with a peculiar expression. _

"_Crack!" the whip sang again, this time catching my arm. _

_One of the restraints was caught on the edge of the barbed whip, severing almost instantly. _

_I fell forward, my back already bearing the gashes characteristic of the whip. _

"_Crack!" the whip sang over and over. _

_Crimson stained my white night dress, the white floor, and the whip pulled it onto the walls. _

"_P-please…s-stop…" I begged, knowing it was fruitless. _

_If we misbehaved…_

"_You've got to learn, da?"_

"_Crack!" the whip sang. The last blow was always the worst. _

"_Ah!" I cried out reflexively, refusing to look up from the ground. _

_A pool of my blood spread out onto the white tile. _

_The other restraint finally broke, dropping me to the ground. _

_The last thing I saw was Ivan kneeling down. _

_The last thing I heard was, "I love you, Rumyniya… Remember that. Always."_

_The last thing I felt was a frigid finger tracing along the cuts on my back. _

_Then the darkness, thank God, overtook me. _

Present day, November 16, 2000. 9:44 P.M.

Romania had started to cry unconsciously; she had fallen that far into her memories.

"H-hey? What's wrong?"

"Please…don't do it again…" she shook slightly, barely even perceptibly.

"What?"

"Promise me…you won't?"

He looked at her quizzically, "Promise."

It seemed to calm her down, enough to at least say, "T-thank you…"

"Course. Are you ok?"

She wiped her eyes slowly, "Y-yeah. It's stupid. Don't bother yourself about it."

"You sure?"

She mumbled something that sounded like a comment of assent, rubbing her forehead softly. She shut her eyes, waiting for something to return. Nothing did and for that, she thanked God.

**(A/N) Sorry about the flashback. I know, I know. I'm soooo mean to my characters. Blah, blah. I don't care. Russia was a bit… um… yeah. Look at Lithuania, for God's sake! Oh, also, Kimi2x requested that I tell everyone that she is buuusy. Capital 'B' busy. So, I warned you guys. Please don't spam saying "Poor Romania! Why'd you do that! You're so mean!" I've heard it all, m'kay! And I don't mean to be a bitch, ok? I just don't want spam. Sorry for the long Author's Note. Also! ****I'm playing with the idea of Romania possibly being a vampire. Short explanation. Vlad Tepesh, the inspiration for Dracula, was a Romanian count. See the connection? Please tell me what you thinks!**


	18. Why and How

Why and How

**(A/N) About the vampire thingy. It's been decided. That she is a vampire! I dunno what that has to do with anything…**

"I'm perfectly fine," she said, her voice clear. She sat down on the ground, yawning slightly. "Just a bit mentally imbalanced is all," she laughed slightly.

"Psh. Not really."

"No more than the rest of my family." she started to say something else, but yawned widely, childishly. "And now I'm tired. Too bad I won't be able to sleep…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Eh. Just won't be able to. Chronic insomnia, y'know?"

"Aw… Need some help sleeping~?" he gave her that trademark grin again and joined her on the ground.

"H-huh?" she asked, blushing.

He smiled, pulling her into a hug and lightly tugging her chin up. "Would you like me to help you sleep?" he whispered into her ear.

"P-Prussia…you're s-so perverted…" she replied, slightly flustered.

"I am not! Psh, I'm awesome."

She laughed slightly at that, "If you say so, dragoste…"

"Dr-ag-oste?" he inquired of her.

"It…it means 'love' in Romanian…" she replied, blushing slightly. Her blush was quite apparent on her cream colored skin. "Can you let me go? Please?" she asked, squirming slightly.

"Nein, liebling."

"Liebling?" It was her turn to inquire of a term in another language.

He was quiet for a bit, twining his fingers through her hair. "It means the same as dragoste. It's just in German, y'know?"

"Oh… I see," she said softly, leaning against him. "You're warm…and I'm tired…"

He rested his chin on her head, fighting the temptation to nibble her ear, her neck. "Course… well, you should go-" he cut himself off. She'd already fallen asleep. Her head rested against his chest, her hair partially obscuring her features. "Ich liebe dich…" he repeated softly, his chin still rested on her head. He couldn't help but wonder why those simple words had shaken her up so much. They shouldn't have.

She stirred slightly, woken apparently, by his voice. **(A/N cheesy I know. But all I have in the way of romance is from crappy daytime soap operas!) **"Eu…te iubesc…" she mumbled her native way of showing love. "Dragi…" she mumbled against his chest. She sighed, falling back asleep.

They stayed like that for a while, an exact figure not possible to be estimated. Finally she stirred, rubbing her eyes childishly with her palms. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "For falling asleep on you."

"It's cool. Tired huh?"

"Mhm… It happens sometimes. I guess it comes from the insomnia…"

"Told you my awesomeness could help you sleep."

"Apparently…" she mumbled, hugging him softly. "Thanks."

Snow began to fall, lightly dusting them. She smiled, moving over slightly. "I should probably get going," they both said, nearly simultaneously. She laughed, musically. "See you at the meeting tomorrow?"

"If West forces me to go… Which he will cause he's unawesome…"

"Sometimes we get stuff done… When France, England, and America are all sick…"

"So never?" he stood, extending his hand.

"Pretty much. Thanks." she said, taking it.

"See you then," he said, smiling slightly. he lightly kissed the back of her hand, eliciting a small blush from her.

"Right…see you." They parted ways at that, leaving Romania to wonder how she was to explain her lateness. Had she had her ice skates, that would have been a viable excuse. She told herself to quit worrying, to just say something about being delayed for a bit.

Her walk passed without incident; she arrived back at the "stone palace" as they called it, in a short time.

She knocked on the door, waiting a moment. It opened.

"Oh great. Why are _you_ here?"

**(A/N) CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! MetronomeSpinner, AnnaBethPotter16… You two know what's happening. Don't spoil it in the reviews please. GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! XD Look it up, on YouTube. Just do it. **


	19. Visitations

Visitations

"Oh! Hello Czech, how have you been?" Romania asked, attempting to be friendly.

"Mind your own business," Czech replied. "Or better yet, fuck off."

"Hm. Well, I happened to see Slovakia earlier," a touch of slyness crept into her voice. "He seems quite happy now."

"Probably because the loner finally realized that he's got no friends."

"Or because he's not tied down to an alcoholic psycho anymore…"

"Just because you can't drink for shit doesn't make me an alcoholic…"

"Says the one who drinks several bottles of slivovitz a day."

"At least I'm good at something."

"Oh? You mean _not _getting alcohol poisoning? Congratulations. At least I turn my frustrations to something productive."

"Yeah, skating in circles and drawing depressive art."

"Better than drinking myself into oblivion on a daily basis."

"Right…" Czech said, adding in a perfectly audible undertone, "Reclusive vampire freak."

"Don't worry. You're far too saturated," Romania retorted, ignoring Latvia's frantic signals to stop.

"Whatever. Come on Latvia. Time for some target practice."

"W-what? You said you w-were gonna use Estonia t-today!"

"Too bad! Let's go!"

Czech quite literally dragged the other nation off, leaving Romania stunned in the entrance hall. She sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Dumnezeu bun (Good god)… I need a vacation…" she mumbled, walking up to her room. It was near the top floor, slightly warmer than the rest of the house. She sat down on her bed, flipped a record onto her gramophone, and turned it up. She sat very close to it, trying to drown out the repetitive booms of the gunfire coming from the target practice range.

Which naturally, didn't work. Romania hated feeling powerless, always had. Even during the Crusades, she'd managed to retain some sort of power, some sort of strength. The only time she'd truly been powerless was during the reign of Vlad Tepesh…

_November of the year 1457, somewhere in Wallachia.  
><em>**(This whole scene is spoken in Romanian, but I was too lazy to translate xD also, I refuse to write first person. Because it is difficult.)**

"_He w-wants to see you, miss Alexandreina," the servant girl said, without lifting her eyes from the ground. "And he said to leave your sword here."_

"_Right… He's in the throne room?"_

"_Y-Yes miss."_

"_Very well. Go on then." _

_The girl bowed, then scampered from the room before she could change her mind. Not that she would have. She knew exactly what the Count wanted, had known for quite some time. _

"_After all," she mused, unstrapping her sword from her hip. "How else could he trust us fully?"_

_She left her sword on her bed and walked to the throne room. She didn't rush; after all… She had till the sun rose, till the darkness was banished to the other side of the world. She gently pushed the doors open, bowing slightly as she approached the throne. _

"_Oh good. She fetched you then. Jada seems to be quiet efficient..." _

"_Very much so, sir."_

"_I expect you know, Alexandreina?"_

_She struggled not to cringe at the way his tongue seemed to caress her name. "Yes, sir."_

"_It's been hard to wait," he remarked idly, cupping her chin in his hand. "After all… You smell…delicious."_

_She was silent, unflinching as he leaned towards her neck. She mentally said farewell to her humanity, letting a small sound of pain escape as his fangs penetrated her neck. He greedily sucked at the two punctures, letting only a drop of crimson blood slip down her neck. It soaked into the top seam of her simple nightshirt, staining a small section red. She only barely noticed, sinking deeper into a haze of red. The edges of her vision darkened, and, as she blacked out, she only remembered being regretful. _

_Of what though, she couldn't say. Just that regret stuck in her mind. _

**Present day**

A particularly loud 'boom' broke into Romania's thoughts. She sighed, opening her window and leaning out. "Oh. She did decide to use Estonia…" she said reflectively, watching her violent sister shoot at and around her brother.

"R-Rumānija?"

"Yes, Letonia?"

"Can I…come in?"

"Of course, of course."

Latvia hesitantly walked into her room, joining her on the window seat. He immediately curled up next to her, the way he did when he was much littler. She almost automatically wrapped her arms around him, calming the trembles going through him quickly.

"S-she actually shot m-me," he stammered out.

"Sh, unul mic. You're fine."

"I-I k-know. I want to leave, Rumānija…"

"Wh-what? What do you mean, leave?"

"Lithuania's going to go to Poland's, Estonia…he's doing Estonia stuff. And Ukraine already left."

"Which leaves you, me, and Belarus."

"B-but Belarus doesn't really count…"

"Alright… So you want to go?"

"But… Wh-what if he finds me again?

"I don't know, Raivis…"

"We could leave…"

"You mean, together?"

"Well… I get it if you don't want t-to…"

She was quiet for some time, just petting Latvia's hair and thinking. She broke the silence, saying, "We could. Easily."

"Should w-we?"

'_I don't know,' _she thought. _'I just don't know…'_

**(A/N) Woo! Chapter finished! I went back to school today! And I have the Practice SAT tomorrow! Wish me luck~! (Posted 10/11/10) **


	20. When We Left

When We Left

Romania softly petted Latvia's hair as he slept. It was no surprise to her that he slept like he hadn't for weeks; the night before had been tiring. She sighed quietly, gently running her fingers through his hair one last time. She stood up, left the room he slept in, and shut the door. She wandered outside, into the snow covered landscape. The snow resembled a blank sheet of paper; unmarred by any marks or footsteps. It had snowed again, then.

"Thank Dumnezeu," she said in a wondering voice. Her voice was swallowed by the snow, and, as silence returned, she sat down gratefully in the snow. She stayed out in the snow for quite a while, the cold not getting to her in the slightest.

A while later, Latvia wandered out, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Morning, unul mic. Slept well?"

"Y-yeah… I'm still tired, Rumānija…" he yawned, sitting by her. "Aren't you?"

"Tired? Nu, not really."

"How come?"

"I'm just not. That's sort of just how things work sometimes."

Latvia nodded and leaned against Romania. He sighed quietly, still sleepy. She smiled, a soft smile. He fell asleep shortly after, then he began to shiver. Romania picked up the small boy; he was almost weightless.

"Oh? Roumanie?" France seemed to be out on a walk.

"H-huh? Oh! S-salut, Franta. Um…if you'd like to talk, you can come in…" Romania smiled and carried Latvia in. She placed him down on the couch and covered him with a thick blanket. He mumbled something, turned in his sleep, and curled up unconsciously.

"Oh no, it's ok," France said, rubbing his arms slightly.

"You must be freezing, Franta. It's cold outside."

"Not really… Brr…"

"Liar. Come on. Just for a bit," she laughed quietly as he rubbed his arms further and finally admitted defeat and came in. Romania poured him a cup of hot chocolate and slid it over to him.

"M-merci," France said, shivering slightly. He sipped it, smiling as it warmed him slightly.

"Sorry… It's so cold here. But you really should be wearing some kind of jacket." She looked away from France though, as if desperate to hide her eyes.

"Roumanie? Is something wrong, belle?"

"H-huh? N-nu… Just…" she smiled. "Tired, is all." She still didn't meet his eyes.

"Alright, belle. This is lovely, by the way," he indicated the cup of hot chocolate.

"It's super easy to make," she sipped her own, keeping her eyes firmly on the cup.

"Roumanie," France placed the cup down, missing the warmth on his hand. He gently tipped the other's face up to his, worried. "You're sure nothing's wrong?"

"D-Da… I just…haven't been sleeping… That's all." Romania averted her eyes. France still caught the difference.

Her eyes, instead of their normal purple were silver tinted with red.

"Alright, belle… If you say so…" he knew not to pry. Last time he'd pried, he's gotten hit rather hard.

She smiled, a tired smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Da… So what brings you out this far? The only other person this far out is Hungary… Or Moldova. And if you keep going you could see Russia… I can't imagine why you're this far out..?" she was interested, sipping her hot chocolate contemplatively.

"Err… I was just wandering…"

"Wandering… Well… Are you lost?" Romania laughed quietly, knowing that for him to have wandered this far, he was either very bored or slightly drunk.

"Um….oui…"

"Well… If you don't have anything to do, we can play chess…"

"Oh~? But I will beat you, mon ami."

"Yeah… You can dream, Francis," Romania smiled. "Come on. The board's out on the porch."

She led him out, to a combination art studio, arboretum , and living room. A glass chessboard with carved mahogany and oak figures stood between two couches.

"Light or dark?" Romania asked, gesturing to the board.

"I'll take light, mon ami," France responded, sitting on the oak's side of the board.

"Well… Begin then~," she smiled, sitting down across from him.

He moved a pawn forward two spaces and Romania slid one of her pawns forward to match his. They went on like that for the whole set of eight pawns, until France made the first jump. Romania took that pawn with a knight. She smiled and leaned back, waiting for his move. He took her knight with a bishop, she took the bishop with her queen.

"Ah… Not smart, mon ami," he said, placing a rook forward. "Check."

Romania smiled cryptically, moving a bishop in front of her king. France took the bishop as expected, leaving the path to his king wide open. She took the opportunity, sliding her queen up in front of his king. "Checkmate," she said, flicking his king over with one finger.

"What? Ah so it is… How'd you win that fast…?"

"Ivan and I used to play against each other… It took me nearly a year to beat him."

"Hm. Well," France stood his king back up. "I say… The king is not dead yet."

She grinned wolfishly. "Your move."

They played for at least three hours. When they stopped, France had won once out of seven games. The sun had set and darkness had taken over, small stars twinkling high overhead along with the full moon.

"Nice night for ice skating…" Romania said quietly, to herself almost. "Do you skate?"

"Huh? Oh, non, non."

"Oh… You don't? That's no fun…"

"Non, but if you want to… Maybe… Would you be fine if I watched you?"

"Oh sure… That would be fun~!" Romania stood up, walked over to the frosted glass door, picked up a pair of skates, and pushed the door open. A freezing gust of wind blew in and she shut the door again. "I need my scarf…" she picked up a long, grey blue scarf, wrapping it around her throat. "You can use one too… This is the only one I like…"

"Merci, mon ami~," France picked up a light blue one and followed Romania out to a small lake with a thin bridge over it. She sat down by the bank and tugged her skates on, skating onto the lake easily. She quietly hummed as she skated; it was a way to clear her head. A harsh laugh startled her, nearly making her fall onto the ice.

"Zdravím ~ Rumunska~," Czech giggled, sipping from a half-empty bottle of slivovitz.

"Salut… Czech…" Romania skidded to a stop, showering the other girl with sparkling ice.

"Oh lovely… Now I sparkle…" a Cheshire grin played across Czech's face. "Maybe I won't tell you what happened~." Her grin widened as she stood, giggled maniacally, and ran off.

"Oh no… What did she do…?" Romania worriedly began to skate again, stopping she saw tinges of red in the snow. She followed the tinges, stopping briefly to take her skates off, ending up right near the underneath of the bridge.

"Oh Dumnezeu… Czech… What did you do…?" she wondered aloud, before seeing a familiar blond man. "Huh…? Slovakia…?"

Aforementioned man stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Through the haze of blood seeping from a wound in his forehead and covering his eyes, he could only see a faint outline of a woman. "Ah! I-I'm sorry…" he stammered out, covering his stomach and face in fear.

"S-Slovakia… It's me… Romania…?"

"O-Oh… I thought you were…were…"

"You thought I was Czech. It's ok," Romania gently tugged her friend up off the ground, more supporting him than anything else. "C'mon, Slovakia."

"N-no… I'm fine… R-Really… Don't…don't bother yourself wi-with me…"

"Milos, you're my friend. I'm going to bother myself with you. Deal with it."

**(A/N) Hi hi hi! I'm sorry I've been incognito for soooo long! School picked up, but winter break is coming soon so I'll update more! Sorry! R&R please~**


End file.
